Various printing papers, various poster papers, various label papers, and recording papers such as ink-jet recording paper, heat-sensitive recording paper, thermal transfer receiving paper, pressure-sensitive recording paper, and electrophotographic recording paper used in applications that require water resistance, weather resistance, and durability, and also adhesive paper that uses the above recording papers that have been proposed in the past include film synthetic papers obtained by blending inorganic fine particles or organic filler in a thermoplastic resin such as polyolefin resin or polyester resin, followed by stretching, and papers in which a transparent stretched film having the above thermoplastic resins as a main raw material is used as a substrate on which a recording layer suited to the above recording methods is provided on at least one surface of the substrate.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a laminate film in which a layer (laminated film) having acrylic resin as the main component is provided on at least one surface of a thermoplastic resin film.
Additionally, Patent Document 2 proposes a thermal transfer image-receiving film in which a coating layer, made from an aqueous dispersion in which olefin-based copolymer is dispersed and a polyimine-based polymer or an ethyleneimine adduct of polyamine polyamide, is provided on the surface of a substrate made from thermoplastic resin film, wherein the average particle size of the olefin-based copolymer of the aqueous dispersion is stipulated as not greater than 5 μm. Here, an example that uses an aqueous dispersion of olefin-based copolymer of average particle size 0.74 μm is also described.